The Aftermath
by ItsSarahxo
Summary: The story of what happens to the characters of RHPS immediately following the take off of the castle.
1. Twisted Recollections

A cool gust of wind blew past me as I woke up from what must have been the deepest sleep ever. I sat up, and heard the leaves beneath me rustle. I looked around, trying to make sense of what was going on... where I was... just anything.

I glanced behind me and noticed a large, open area that looked as if it had been hit by a nasty firestorm. Where was I...?

Then it hit me. That was where the castle used to be. The castle where... everything had happened. I heard myself gasp.

I looked down at my body, to find myself wearing a tight, black corset, torn fishnets and garters, and a pair of sparkly heels. So it wasn't just a dream after all...

My legs were numb from the awkward way I'd been sleeping, but I urged them to move. I got up carefully, and walked around the forested area around me. I coughed heavily, for I'd breathed in smoke from when the castle took off. I called out in a hoarse voice, "Brad! Brad, darling, where are you?" And I started sobbing, calling louder and louder, until I heard a voice off in the distance. But it wasn't Brad's...

"Janet! Help me! Please!" it cried.

It was Dr. Scott! He was alive! I ran towards the voice as quickly as I could. It gradually got louder as I trudged in my heels. I kept tripping in the mud beneath my feet, so I kicked off the shoes, cursing at them, then kept running until I finally saw Dr. Scott collapsed over top of his broken wheelchair.

"Dr. Scott!" I cried.

"Janet, you're all right!" he replied weakly.

"Yes," I muttered, coming closer to him, trying to help him off of the heap of broken metal. I lowered him carefully to the ground, and he let out a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry!" I shrieked. He shook his head, dismissing my apology.

"Janet..." he coughed, "I'll be all right... Just go find Brad.. Und I'll wait here until you come back..."

"But I can't!"

He wheezed again, "Go! Before... it's too late! I'm an old man, I can take care of myself for a while... just go!"

It was no use arguing. I nodded quickly before running off in the other direction to find Brad.

I ran, and ran, and ran, and soon I just couldn't run anymore. I saw a pond a few feet away, and threw myself towards it, falling to my knees at the edge of the water, panting.

I looked into the water, and saw my reflection as the sunlight glimmered down on the little pool. My hair was an awful mess, and my leftover floorshow makeup was smudged all over my face. Along with that, I had dark streaks of ash all over my shoulders and arms that I hadn't noticed before. After a moment of looking at the lunatic in front of me, I broke down crying. I'd wished it were all a dream!

I buried my face in my hands, causing any remaining facepaint to melt off with my tears.

After I'd collected myself, I cupped my hands, and dipped them into the water. I splashed my face over and over again, trying to clear away the remains of my living nightmare.

Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, and started running again, calling out Brad's name.

"Brad!" I sobbed. I felt terrible. Not only had I betrayed him twice, but I'd never even gotten the chance to tell him how much I loved him, and how unbelievably sorry I was. I had to find him.

I stopped running and looked past the trees. I saw a glowing light. I climbed through a bush the best I could, and saw a man dressed the same way I was, with brown messy hair. He was facing away from me, lighting a fire. He must've heard the rustling, because he turned around to face me.

It was _him_! I melted into his arms the second he held me. I'd never been more happy to see anyone in my entire life. "Oh Brad..." I sobbed into his chest.

"Janet... I was so scared that I'd lost you..." he whispered.

"I'm right here, Brad, my darling, and I'm not going anywhere..." I promised, nuzzling him.

Then I realized what I'd needed to do, and broke down again.

"Brad! I need t-t-to ask-k-k..." I stuttered, trying to stop crying for the millionth time.

"Janet, what's wrong?" he asked me. "Tell me, what do you need to ask?"

"D-d-do you still want to m-m-marry me?" After... all that I did to you?" I cried out, trying to wipe off some of my tears.

Brad held me closer. "I love you. Of course I do, Janet."

There was a long moment of silence before he said anything else.

"Neither of us... were ourselves last night... you weren't thinking logically. The castle had a spell of madness about it, I'd bet. So, it's okay, dear love. I made mistakes of my own..." he said remembering.

After I knew that I still had my Brad's love... instinct took over. I pulled away from his chest and looked at him. Then I threw my arms around him, and kissed him. I kissed him softly, and slowly, not wanting to ever have to be away from him again, or to have to remember the events that happened only a few hours ago.

Brad kissed me back, and I knew he was mine, and always would be as long as I wanted him.

Brad's kisses were so different from Frank's or Rocky's... I felt pure love and longing in his lips.

But after meeting those nutcases, I learned about lust, and passion, and my sexual curiosity grew to new lengths. And the things that I learned were bound to stick with me for the rest of my life. I didn't know how Brad would change from all of this, but I knew how I would, and something told me that being freed of my complete innocence wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.


	2. The Other Prince

Brad pulled away and looked at me wide-eyed. "Janet... I didn't know you had that in you."

"Always have," I said softly. "But we need to get Dr. Scott, Brad. It's important."

"The man's alive?" Brad asked.

"Yes, I saw him before I found you..."

"Then let's go. Lead the way, Janet," he insisted, and I did.

We came upon Dr. Scott, lying on the ground sleeping, but otherwise fine. I shook him by the shoulders, and he roused. "Janet, you found him..." he muttered, trying to sit up.

"Yes," I replied.

Brad sat down beside Dr. Scott. "Is there any way we can help you?"

"You'll both have to carry me to the hospital..." he muttered.

"We're on it!" Brad exclaimed. "Put your arm around me. Janet... go to his other side, and we'll help him along, all right?"

I nodded, and Dr. Scott put his arms around us. We heaved him along until we got to the road. A car approached us, and surprisingly slowed and stopped. A man dressed in a green shimmering corset, black underwear, thigh-high black stockings, and silver platforms got out of the car and walked towards us. But it wasn't Frank N. Furter, or anyone else we'd met at the castle.

As he got closer, the little bit of light around us revealed some of his features. He had deep brown eyes, curly almost black hair, and very pale skin. His face was decorated with plenty of makeup, yet he was still beautiful, somehow.

"Excuse me, can I help you three in anyway?" he asked us.

I looked to Brad, hoping he'd say something. I didn't know if we should trust him, putting our lives at risk again. But if we didn't trust him, how was I to know that we wouldn't be stranded out here with no other help?

"Could you give us a ride into town, please?" Brad muttered on cue.

"Of course, of course," the strange man replied, nodding. "Get in the car."

So on that note, we did as he said. Brad and I helped Dr. Scott into the backseat, and we sat beside him. The man started the engine, and turned the vehicle around. He began driving into Denton.

"So, are you all from Transsexual, Transylvania?" he asked casually.

"No... why do you ask?" Brad challenged.

"Well, I heard Dr. Frank N. Furter was having a Transylvanian convention of sorts, and you all look dressed perfectly for the occasion," he muttered.

No one said a word for a few miles. "Well, that was his castle back there... wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes... but it's gone now. His servants... they sent the castle off into outer space!" I exclaimed.

"So you _did_ go to the party, I was right! And yes... General Riff Raff and his lovely sister Magenta... they were supposed to be returning home soon... according to her magesty," he purred.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! Well, my name is Alexius Furter. Frank, that catch you met, yes well, he's my little brother," he chuckled.

"None of my research on the man ever said anything about a brother..." Dr. Scott mumbled.

"Well, either way, my mother is the _queen_ of Transsexual, and my sweet brother and I are the princes of our home planet," Alexius explained. "She sent Frankie dearest to Earth with Riff Raff and Magenta to learn more about this place... culture, rituals, climate... anything he could find," he summed up.

"But what do you people want with Earth?" Brad wondered.

"Nothing, nothing at all. We're just checking out the competition, of course. Seeing if there's any way to improve _our _home. But I doubt that," he said with a laugh. "Transsexual is simply the most perfect planet in the universe... except for a couple of things..."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Yes, well, our population is going down, and we don't know what's wrong with our females. The medical science of your little blue marble is actually quite remarkable. It explains why Frank could even begin to animate a creature," Alexius answered.

"So you knew about-"

"Rocky? Yes. It was all my baby brother could talk about when he called home."

"Well, why are _you_ here?" Dr. Scott insisted.

"Mother sent me here to check up on Frank. But, he's apparently going back home now, so after I drop you three off... er, wherever, then I will return home to greet him upon his arrival," Alexius said gleefully.

"I'm afraid... he's dead," I whispered.

"Dead... But, that can't possibly be... how could he... die? What happened?" Alexius demanded.

"Riff Raff shot him... with a dark matter laser beam..." Brad answered.

"And... what about that Columbia girl... you haven't said anything about her? Is _she_ coming back?" Alexius shouted, angrily speeding up the car.

"No, she's gone too..." Dr. Scott mumbled.

In order to preserve the lives of everyone, Alexius pulled over. He turned around to face us, tear-stricken. "But how could this be? Why would he do such a thing to my sweet brother?" he cried out.

"We think it's because Frank wanted to stay here... He didn't want to go home," I said.

"That is no matter! You do not kill your superiors!" Alexius shouted.

"But you said they were all supposed to return home..." I replied.

"If Frank decided to resist returning to Transsexual, then our mother would've dealt with him! It was not Riff Raff's responsibility to force anything on the man..." Alexius whimpered. "And... of Frank's creation?" he asked solemnly.

"Dead too, but it took a couple more shots to kill him..." Brad answered.

"Oh what a horrid night!" Alexius sobbed. "This is terrible! Just so terrible!"

"We're so sorry for your loss," I added in.

"Oh..." he cried out. "Thank you so much, you beautiful, beautiful girl," he purred to me.

Brad moved in his seat uncomfortably. I held his hand, trying to comfort his jealously. He had reason to behave like was... after I'd slept with two other men already that night.

"I suppose you've been through enough tonight... would you like me to take you to your homes now?" Alexius muttered.

"We were actually hoping to go to the hospital," I said. "Dr. Scott needs to be looked at. And his wheel chair is broken."

"Alrighty then. I'll take you there... thank you for your honesty, though. And... if I need anything, is it okay if I come find you?" he pleaded gently.

"Yes, of course... but you may want to come dressed differently... so you don't give the neighbors heart attacks..." Brad answered.

"Thank you..." Alexius cooed. And with that, he started up the car once more, and he took us to Denton Central Hospital.

Any hope of escaping that night was gone...


	3. Here We Are At The Hospital

The car stopped in front of the hospital. "Thank you so much," I said softly.

"You're welcome...- what's your name, dear?" Alexius asked.

"Janet. Janet Weiss, actually," I muttered.

"I'm Brad Majors, and that's Dr. Everett Scott," Brad chimed in.

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you all... thank _you_, as well..." he said with a bit of a sob.

"Again, we really are sorry..." I added.

"No, no, it's fine... You had nothing to do with it. It wasn't your fault..." he assured.

Then the prince got out of the car, and opened the back door nearest the building. Brad and I got out of the car, and Alexius helped Dr. Scott out. A woman in nurse's clothing rushed out of the door to the hospital. "We'll help you right away!" she yelped, running back.

Brad helped support Dr. Scott's weight, trying to hold him up by himself, while they waited for help. Meanwhile, Alexius walked up to me, and tucked a strand of my messy blonde hair behind my ear. I stood there, bewildered.

"I hope to see you again someday, dear Janet," he purred, his gaze smouldering. I broke his stare for a moment to see Brad glaring furiously at the man. I looked back to Alexius.

"That would be nice..." I said in a near whisper.

Then he placed a delicate hand on my jawbone, and drew me in for a kiss.

If Brad wasn't the only person available to hold Dr. Scott up, he would've ripped Alexius off of me, and attempted to beat him senseless. I could just feel his anger in the atmosphere around me.

But while Brad's anger stormed inside of him, I tried to enjoy Alexius' kiss. He had the same seductiveness that Frank did. But he was so much gentler than he was... and it wasn't a lustful kiss, just affectionate. It was a strange combination... sensual, yet innocent.

Then all too soon, he pulled away. "Just to remember me by... until we meet again. I truly do appreciate your kind comforts..." he said with a sweet sigh.

"Any time..." I gasped out.

I could see Brad scowling at us. I only did it as not to offend the man... as he was so miserably depressed. His mother had already lost one boy that night... she didn't need to lose the other, especially at my fault...

"I'll be going now... best of luck! I hope the doctors find you all to be well," Alexius said, walking around to the driver's seat. Then he got into the car, and drove away as quickly as he'd appeared into our lives.

Just as he left, doctors and nurses ran out to Dr. Scott. A mass of people helped him into a wheel car, and stormed him into the building in a blur. Brad and I stood outside watching as they left.

Then Brad walked up to me, a painful look in his eyes. "Janet, I thought you were sorry..." he whimpered.

"I was! And I am! I swear, if it weren't for the fact that he was already so miserable... I wouldn't have..." I cried out.

"How can I believe you?" Brad yelled.

"You just have to trust me... to trust that I really do love you," I answered. "You should know that... After what's happened, I'm only trying to preserve my own life, and yours too! Who knows if he was sane or not? Who knows if he'd had ill intentions or not?" I demanded of him.

"It doesn't matter! It's one thing to sleep with people behind my back! But to make me watch you!" he fumed.

"It was just a kiss! And he didn't even touch me..." I insisted.

Then Brad rushed towards me, and grabbed a hold of my wrists. He pinned me up against the wall. I tried to break free from his grip, but it was no use. So I just stared at the writhing man in front of me.

"How dare you- you slut!" he screamed at me.

I broke down crying. "Brad! This is so unlike you... what's wrong with you?" I screeched.

Then his face softened, as if he'd snapped out of it. "Oh Janet... I'm so sorry..." He let go of his grip, and backed away.

I fell to my knees, and cried into my hands. "Come here, I'll make it all better..." Brad assured.

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

"Janet-"

"You can't fix it," I said looking up at him, my face soaked with tears. "you caused it in the first place." And with that, I continued crying into my hands. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, neither did I want to know. He was just being an ass, and I wanted nothing to do with him.

Brad stood there, awkwardly watching me cry. "Janet..."

"_WHAT_ do you want?" I sobbed angrily.

"We should... go check up on Dr. Scott... don't you think?" he asked nervously.

I moved my hands away from my face, and wiped the tears on my corset. I looked up at him, glaring. "Yes," I seethed.

I started to get up, and Brad offered his hand. I looked into his eyes bitterly, and he moved his hand away. I didn't need _his _help.

We then entered the hospital, and asked the woman at the front desk where we could find Dr. Scott. She obviously questioned our sanity, due to our outfits, but we were allowed to see him anyway. We then got into the elevator.

While we waited to get to floor 3, Brad came up to me and kissed me gently, trying to make amends I'd guessed, but I pushed him away. "_No_," I said quietly.

One word answers were all I was willing to give the man at this point... the nerve he had, trying to kiss me again... I couldn't believe his stupidity.


	4. Coming Clean

The elevator door finally opened up. I strutted my way down the hall, angry, and trying to make sure my attitude was obvious. People needed to stay OUT of my way. I'd had enough heaven and hell in the past 24 hours to last an eternity.

I was engaged to the love of my life, slept with the most sensual man, if you can call him one, in our half of the universe and with the byproduct of his insane, lustful imagination. I also betrayed the love of my life, lost any integrity I'd had, and by now, I've lost my love too. I've also witnessed a total of four murders. And I can't forget any of it. I can't erase tonight.

I kept pushing my sore, fish-netted legs to keep walking. I finally made it into Dr. Scott's room. Brad was following close behind.

Dr. Scott was sitting in a new wheelchair, as a perky, ginger-haired nurse cleaned the ash off his face with a soft washcloth. "You have no serious wounds, Dr. Scott," she chirruped.

Dr. Scott smiled. "That's vunderful!" he exclaimed.

The nurse giggled. "Definitely! And we got rid of those fishnets for you. I'm sure you're much more comfortable in those slacks," she added.

"Oh yes. Thank you," he said.

"Say, why did you have those anyway?" she asked, suddenly noticing Brad and I's presence in the room. "Uh... never mind."

I looked at her. I used to be just like that. So sweet and cheerful. But that was yesterday, of course. I sneered. "You don't know what we've been through, don't ask," I threatened.

"But I have to, for legal records and-"

"I don't care," I interrupted. "There are some things you just have to let go. And this, I promise, is one of those things."

"Uhhh... I- Well, okay," she finally agreed. "What do I say happened to you all then?"

"Say that our car broke down, and we got lost in the woods trying to find a way back home. Then his wheelchair collapsed. When we finally found ourselves back near the main road, a kind stranger pulled over, and offered to give us a ride here. We're FINE," I told her. "And that's a partially true story."

"Alright..." the nurse mumbled, writing it down in her notebook. "I'll put that on the record after you all leave. If you'd like to clean yourselves up before you go, that's fine. You can check out whenever you're ready," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Yes, uh, thanks," Brad added in quietly.

The nurse smiled, and in her squeaky voice she said, "My name's Nell, by the way!" Then she walked out the door.

What a strange woman... and she seemed so familiar. For a moment, I couldn't remember anything. She was like someone from the castle, I could've sworn. Then I scoffed at the thought. Everyone who was there is either in space, dead, or right here.

Then it hit me.

I chased after Nell. "Nell! Hey!" I shouted.

She turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you have a sister?" I blurted out.

"That's an awfully strange question... but yes, I do. Or at least I did. I haven't seen her in years, she ran away to go join the circus or somethin'," she answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all truth; except for the circus thing. I think she went to go live with some real flamboyant guy, actually. He promised to make her a star. That's what she always wanted. But let me tell you, from what I've heard about him, his life was as insane as a circus. So what's the difference?" she chuckled.

I smiled. "What's her name?"

"Colleen Campbell. But she never liked that name 'Colleen.' She liked to go by Columbia. It was her stage name. She was a dancer and all. Although that sounds more like a stripper's name to me... who knows what she's doing now?" Nell replied. She paused for a moment."Why are ya so curious now, anyway?"

"I've actually met her. You reminded me of her, so I just wanted to see if maybe you two were related or friends or something," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's just great! How is she? When did ya see her?" Nell asked excitedly.

"I saw her earlier tonight. She's fine. Or, well, she was..." I replied.

"What... happened?" Nell asked cautiously.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news... but she's not with us anymore," I muttered.

"You mean she's... dead?"

"She was at that weird castle. I was there too, because of the car... we needed to use the phone somehow, but we couldn't leave. And she was shot by one of the servants of the uh... 'flamboyant' guy," I explained. "I think it was an accident."

Nell frowned. "I can't believe it. I never thought that she'd end up with _that_ bad of a crowd," she said at almost a whisper.

"I'm sure you didn't. But they're as bad as they come..." I admitted.

"Tell me more about these crazies," Nell said, starting to tear up. "I gotta know!"

"I don't think you'd want to know. It was too much for _me_ to handle. Honestly, the only reason I didn't leave was because I was trapped. The things I would tell you aren't things you can un-know. You don't want to have to be exposed to that. Trust me. Look at me and see what I look like. The outside pretty much reflects my insides perfectly right now," I said.

"I guess you're right," Nell answered. "But are you sure she's dead? Really sure?"

"I don't know... If she's alive, she could be hurt severely. Or she's at least left the castle," I answered honestly.

"We should go look for her! I get off in an hour," Nell insisted.

"No, no, no! The castle is gone!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Gone? What do you mean it's gone? Did it just take off into thin air or something?" she protested.

"Something like that..."

"What?"

"No, I mean, it's really gone. During the storm, it was struck by lightning, along with some surrounding trees. The castle started to fall in on itself, and we three barely escaped," I imagined aloud. "She either got out, or got stuck inside. If she got out, she's long gone, and I doubt either of us would ever be able to find her."

"Then what about the others?" Nell asked.

"They escaped, except for the flamboyant one. He died from the castle collapsing, I think," I added.

"Well, ain't this all a tragedy?" Nell said, teary-eyed.

"I'll tell you what... If I hear anything about her, I'll let you know. She could be alive you know!" I mused. Not that I believed Columbia could really be alive. That anti-matter gun seemed to be all-powerful. She couldn't have possibly lived. I saw the blast hit her. She _must_ have died.

"Thanks," Nell said, smiling sadly. "That's real nice."

"No problem," I replied. "I think I'll go get changed now or something... people are staring at me."

Nell softly chuckled. "Yeah, you go do that... hey uh, what was your name?"

"Janet Weiss," I answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Janet..." Nell said, taking a handkerchief out of her chest pocket, and wiping her tears away.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nell," I said with a nod. Then I walked back into Dr. Scott's room.

Brad was clean and showered, and he was wearing a white bathrobe, sitting on the hospital bed, talking to Dr. Scott. The sun started to rise above the horizon now through a window. It had been lingering on the horizon line for what had seemed hours. But maybe that was just my imagination. Finally this night was coming to a close.

Brad watched me as I walked into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door, closing off his view.

I stripped off my fishnet stockings and garters and threw them in the trash bin. I then loosened up my corset, tossed it to the ground, and slipped off any remaining costume parts or clothing. Then I turned on the shower, and I found my way to its waterfall of warmth. I needed to recollect myself.


End file.
